Qīngshén
| birthday = September 10 | age = 3000+ | gender = Male | height = 5'9" | weight = 181 lbs | eyes = Golden Amber | hair = None | blood type = O | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = None | occupation = "Demon King" | previous occupation = None | team = Unknown | previous team = None | partner = | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Instant Learning | status = Unknown | signature skill = }} Qīngshén (青神 (キングシェン), Kingushen; Chinese for "Azure Deity") is an ancient male born thousands of years ago as the "Demon King" (魔王, Maō) to of the . He is often accompanied by his attendant and right-hand man, . Powerful as he is dangerous, Qīngshén was contracted by of to work alongside them in bringing forth phenomenon. In exchange for his contribution to the organization's effort, guaranteed that he would be able to encounter countless individuals of immense power that would pose a worthy challenge to Qīngshén; something that quickly won over the battle-loving Demon King. After his first confrontation with in combat, he has deemed the latter to be a rival worth destroying. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities (フラゴール, Furagōru; Spanish for "Din/Clamor"): Serving as both a powerful and versatile technique in his arsenal, Qīngshén typically employs the use of the Fragor in countless destructive manners. It takes on the form of a purple sphere that is concentrated in Qīngshén's palm and then fired outwards at an incredible speed, nearly instantaneously, which explodes with tremendous force that can be felt for miles upon miles of the shockwave. Though he demonstrates the technique almost exclusively by using his hand to create the attack, it can actually be fired from any point of his body without requiring a stance prior to firing. This makes dodging the attack nigh impossible, which coupled with the fact that the technique boasts incredible power and can cause grievous burns to even those of transcendent ability, makes Qīngshén's Fragor a tool of sheer terror. Qīngshén's entire body is illuminated in a pale aura of energy as he creates the technique, the sheer strength and power put into the Fragor, even before firing, is enough to quite literally frighten even the strongest of warriors; including those of Captain class in the . Alone, it possessed the power at even half strength to deal a rather significant injury to someone as powerful as , albeit the latter had been holding back as well. When being used at full strength, warned all spectators around him that they had best retreat to a safe five-kilometer distance from the battlefield, lest they be consumed by the shockwave's enormous reach. Quotes Behind the Scenes This character has been greatly inspired, both in terms of appearance and stature, by the God of Destruction Beerus from the anime and manga series, Dragon Ball Z.